


Sensual Stroking

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm strokes his true love in just the right way. (04/21/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

He slowly stroked the hardness with one finger, a soft, barely there touch. Smiling ever so slightly as he strokes the length and the breadth. Picking up a soft cloth, dipping it in a special oil and using the cloth against the hardness. Using just the right pressure, carefully coating the hardness, the ridges and the tip. The hardness now glistening and ready, the gleam of it seeming to beg for release. He holds the base, smile morphing into a smirk, curves his index finger, and fires the gun.

Malcolm just loved his new Smith and Wesson .38 special.


End file.
